Celia Me and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp)
HeroesAndVillainsRock in Walt Disney's Timeless "Lady and the Tramp" Cast: * Puppy Lady - Zoe (Sesame Street) * Adult Lady - Celia Mae (Monster Inc.) * The Tramp - Beast (Beauty and the Tramp) * Jock - Winnie the Pooh * Trusty - Po Panda (Kung Fu Panda) * Jim Dear and Darling - Bob Parr and Helen Parr (The Incredibles) * Junior - Baby Herman (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * Aunt Sarah - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) * Si & Am - Joanna (The Rescuers Down Under) and Lou (FernGully) * Tony & Joe - Waldorf and Statler (The Muppets) * The Beaver - Rufus (Kim Possible) * Toughy - Daffy Duck (The Looney Tunes) * Dacshie - Simba (the Lion King) * Boris - Olive (The Rescuers) * Pedro - Dumbo * The English Bulldog - Rrebbs (The Rescuers Down Under) * Peg - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) * Scamp - Lost Boy (Peter Pan) * Annette, Danielle, and Collete - The Powerpuff Girls * Birds in the Yard - Birds (Cinderella) * The Rat - T.R. Chula (Fievel Goes West) * Paper Boy-Andy Davis (Toy Story) * Caterpillar-Hal the Cockroach (WALL-E) * Puppy in the Window-Nibbles (Tom and Jerry) * Dog Catcher-Rico (Home on the Range) * Pigeons-Joy, Arania, and Nellie (Charlotte's Web) * Men and Women at the Baby Shower-Nicelanders (Wreck-It Ralph) * The Doctor - Professor Utonium (The Powerpuff Girls) * Birds Watching Through the Window-Birds (Cinderella) * The Canary-Buster (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Pet Fish-Nemo (Finding Nemo) * The Pet Shop Man - Charles Muntz (Up) * Dogs chasing Lady - Hunter Dogs (Bambi) * Policeman- Sykes (Oliver and Company) * Professor - Fflewddur Fflam (The Black Cauldron) * Al the Alligator - Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) * Chickens - Seagulls (Finding Nemo) * Other Dogs at The Dog Pound - Animals (Cats Don't Dance) * Bill - Wiggins (Pocahontas) Scene: # Celia Me and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 1 - Main Titles # Celia Me and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 2 - "Peace on Earth" / Yasha # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 3 - Yasha to Bed # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 4 - Sunday / The Spider / Morning Paper # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 5 - Celia Talks to Winnie the Pooh and Po Panda / "It's Bob" # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 6 - 'What a Day' / Breakfast at Tony's # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 7- Warning / Breakout / Snob Hill # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 8 - 'A Wee Bairn' / Beast Meets Celia Mae # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 9 - Countdown to B-Day # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 10 - "What is a Baby?" / "La La Lu" # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 11 - Going Away / Aunt Queen of Hearts # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 12 - "The Siamese Lizard Song" # Celia Me and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 13 - The Cuffs / Celia Mae Runs Off / Wrong Side of the Tracks # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 14 - Through the Zoo # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 15 - Rufus / A Log Puller # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 16 - Footloose and Collar-Free / "Bella Notte" # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 17 - The Next Morning / Chasing Seagulls / Caught # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 18 -The Pound / "He's A Beast" # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 19 - Po Panda and Winnie the Pooh's Proposal / Celia Mae’s Shame # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 20 - The Spider Returns / Beast Vs. Chula / Falsely Accused # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 21 - Po Pnada on the Trail # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 22 - Visitors / Domestic Life # Celia Mae and the Beast (Lady and the Tramp) part 23 - End Credits Gallery: Celia mae monsters inc.png|Celia Mae as Lady Beast pose.png|The Beast as Tramp AE10032-10D7-4B65-8789-BFDB22BB633F.png|Max Medici as Dogcatcher Category:HeroesAndVillansRock Category:Lady and the Tramp Movies Category:Movies Spoof